folditfandomcom_de-20200215-history
T0579
GDT-TS des besten Rosetta-Modells: 43.35 (M1) - GDT-TS des besten Servermodells: 44.96 (Zhang-Server) - GDT-TS des besten menschlichen Modells: 52.22 (Zhang) GDT-TS of the best Rosetta model: 43.35 (M1) - GDT-TS of the best server model: 44.96 (Zhang-Server) - GDT-TS of the best human model: 52.22 (Zhang) ∗) AD = Anthropic Dreams, RDF = Richard Dawkins Foundation, VC = Void Crushers, CFC = CharlieFortsConscience F# = Foldit-Rang (Foldit rank), W# = Weltweiter Rang (world wide rank), M = Modell#, Sb# = Rang auf 'S'olo- bzw. 'E'volver-Scoreboard (ranking on 's'olo or 'e'volver scoreboard) Die GDT-TS-Werte wurden bereitgestellt von predictioncenter.org GDT-TS numbers provided by predictioncenter.org T0579m1a.png|Modell 1 T0579m2a.png|Modell 2 T0579m3a.png|Modell 3 T0579m4a.png|Modell 4 T0579m5a.png|Modell 5 T0579sba.png|Bestes Servermodell T0579rba.png|Bestes Rosetta-Modell T0579m1b.png|Modell 1 T0579m2b.png|Modell 2 T0579m3b.png|Modell 3 T0579m4b.png|Modell 4 T0579m5b.png|Modell 5 T0579sbb.png|Bestes Servermodell T0579rbb.png|Bestes Rosetta-Modell Native Struktur jeweils in grün. Native structure is green. BS = Best Server Model (Zhang-Server), BR = Best Rosetta Modell Werte in dieser Tabelle bereitgestellt durch http://zhanglab.ccmb.med.umich.edu/TM-score/ und http://zhanglab.ccmb.med.umich.edu/casp9/ Data in this table provided by http://zhanglab.ccmb.med.umich.edu/TM-score/ and http://zhanglab.ccmb.med.umich.edu/casp9/ Domain 1 GDT-TS des besten Rosetta-Modells: 67.50 (M1) - GDT-TS des besten Servermodells: 69.17 (FFAS03ss) - GDT-TS des besten menschlichen Modells: 70.00 (SWA_TEST) GDT-TS of the best Rosetta model: 67.50 (M1) - GDT-TS of the best server model: 69.17 (FFAS03ss) - GDT-TS of the best human model: 70.00 (SWA_TEST) ∗) AD = Anthropic Dreams, RDF = Richard Dawkins Foundation, VC = Void Crushers, CFC = CharlieFortsConscience F# = Foldit-Rang (Foldit rank), W# = Weltweiter Rang (world wide rank), M = Modell#, Sb# = Rang auf 'S'olo- bzw. 'E'volver-Scoreboard (ranking on 's'olo or 'e'volver scoreboard) Die GDT-TS-Werte wurden bereitgestellt von predictioncenter.org GDT-TS numbers provided by predictioncenter.org T0579_1m1a.png|Modell 1 T0579_1m2a.png|Modell 2 T0579_1m3a.png|Modell 3 T0579_1m4a.png|Modell 4 T0579_1m5a.png|Modell 5 T0579_1rba.png|Bestes Rosetta-Modell T0579_1m1b.png|Modell 1 T0579_1m2b.png|Modell 2 T0579_1m3b.png|Modell 3 T0579_1m4b.png|Modell 4 T0579_1m5b.png|Modell 5 T0579_1rbb.png|Bestes Rosetta-Modell Native Struktur jeweils in grün. Native structure is green. BS = Best Server Model (FFAS03ss), BR = Best Rosetta Modell Werte in dieser Tabelle bereitgestellt durch http://zhanglab.ccmb.med.umich.edu/TM-score/ und http://zhanglab.ccmb.med.umich.edu/casp9/ Data in this table provided by http://zhanglab.ccmb.med.umich.edu/TM-score/ and http://zhanglab.ccmb.med.umich.edu/casp9/ Domain 2 GDT-TS des besten Rosetta-Modells: 56.25 (M5) - GDT-TS des besten Servermodells: 67.97 (RaptorX-MSA) - GDT-TS des besten menschlichen Modells: 71.48 (Seok) GDT-TS of the best Rosetta model: 56.25 (M5) - GDT-TS of the best server model: 67.97 (RaptorX-MSA) - GDT-TS of the best human model: 71.48 (Seok) ∗) AD = Anthropic Dreams, RDF = Richard Dawkins Foundation, VC = Void Crushers, CFC = CharlieFortsConscience F# = Foldit-Rang (Foldit rank), W# = Weltweiter Rang (world wide rank), M = Modell#, Sb# = Rang auf 'S'olo- bzw. 'E'volver-Scoreboard (ranking on 's'olo or 'e'volver scoreboard) Die GDT-TS-Werte wurden bereitgestellt von predictioncenter.org GDT-TS numbers provided by predictioncenter.org T0579_2m1a.png|Modell 1 T0579_2m2a.png|Modell 2 T0579_2m3a.png|Modell 3 T0579_2m4a.png|Modell 4 T0579_2m5a.png|Modell 5 T0579_2sba.png|Bestes Servermodell T0579_2m1b.png|Modell 1 T0579_2m2b.png|Modell 2 T0579_2m3b.png|Modell 3 T0579_2m4b.png|Modell 4 T0579_2m5b.png|Modell 5 T0579_2sbb.png|Bestes Servermodell Native Struktur jeweils in grün. Native structure is green. BS = Best Server Model (RaptorX-MSA) (Template: 2qqrB), BR = Best Rosetta Modell Werte in dieser Tabelle bereitgestellt durch http://zhanglab.ccmb.med.umich.edu/TM-score/ und http://zhanglab.ccmb.med.umich.edu/casp9/ Data in this table provided by http://zhanglab.ccmb.med.umich.edu/TM-score/ and http://zhanglab.ccmb.med.umich.edu/casp9/